PotterWatch
by Popcorn Life
Summary: A Potter Sit-Com... A three-parts-and-a-tag-scene look into the magic world. Random episodes but nothing AU all Canon. Read on if the Summary has failed to impress you :P


**Author's note: This is my first Harry Potter fic and I would love it if you read it and love it and leave a review. Also please write down every suggestion you wish, I would love to improve. This is kind of a one-shot but I have ideas to expand it and would love to do so if you please.  
>_<strong>

Ron threw down the book that he had been troubling himself with for the last two hours. "Seriously, dude! What crap!" he said.  
>"What?" Harry looked at him.<br>"This!" Ron lifted the book once more.

On it was written "Chicken Soup for the Racist's soul".

"Me, a racist?" Ron whimpered.

"Who says so" Harry asked

"I think so!" Hermione had just entered the room. "This man is a racist."

"Hermione, remember the time when Draco had called you a Mudblood in our second year and Ron had tried to hex him. How can he be a racist?"

"Not exactly a racist. But kind of. That was a long time ago, Harry. You know what he said to Rose at the Platform, right? _Beat him in every test..._?. I mean just because the kid comes from a family of Dark Wizard doesn't make HIM a dark wizards".

"It's not like I was telling her to stay away from him. Actually, I kind of was. But not because of his birth. I mean that smirk on his face, he's going to be totally conceited. Plus, he's going to be a Slytherin"

"Slytherins are people, Ron! I don't get how you can discriminate between kids"

"That makes him a racist?" Harry was bemused. "I mean in our time, weren't we all Slytherin haters too?"

"The times have changed, Harry! Haven't you named one of your kids, well middle-named, after a Slytherin? Our niece is dating Teddy, who himself has the blood of the Blacks. Draco has changed. He has helped us on lots of occasions. Shouldn't we change too?"

Ron was giving him a 'I'll kill you if you say yes' look. Harry suppressed a grin and looked at his watch instead. Ginny must have returned from the Burrow now. He too should

"… be going. Lily too will have returned from Alice's" Harry announced.

Hermione still looked angry. Ron offered to walk him to the gate for his own betterment of course, to escape the wrath of Hermoine.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

At the Malfoy Manor, Astoria smiled at her husband. "You'd better not show this to your father" she said as she handed over a letter.

Draco took the letter in his hand and began to read it,  
><em>Dear Mom and Dad,<em>

_School is wonderful! That big, helpful Hagrid has asked me over for tea this Friday. He seems very kind. Although…_

"Hagrid is being kind to Scorpious?" Draco exclaimed "He hated me as far I remember. But then, I was never good with him."

_Although, I'm not sure he knows me. I think he just invited me because I was talking to Albus Potter in the boat._

"There goes" Astoria laughed.

"I'm glad he's on a good note with Potter's son" Draco smiled too.

_McGonagall gives a heart-warming speech. I heard people say she's engaged. Is she? This late? I love my dormitory. My bed is not the same as at home but it's pretty good. I'm gonna miss home and you people__._

_Okay, so here's for the important part. I've been sorted. Dad, you've been telling me for years that it didn't matter in which house I was and that all houses were equally important. Still, my heart skips a beat as I tell you this. The sorting hat took a long time to decide for me. It also asked me what I preferred. I always thought I preferred Slytherin but at that moment I just said it didn't matter and that I would readily accept whichever house she put me in. I swear I could feel her smiling before she said Gryffindor._

_Bye Mom and Dad,  
>Scorpious<em>

_P.S. I really don't mind which house I'm in. Plus, Gryffindor is cool_

Draco smiled again as he put down the letter. His mother always used to refer to her brother, Sirius Black as the Gryffindor who had betrayed the Black tradition. He, Draco, however felt differently about the house. No doubt he had always hated Gryffindor as a student, but someone had quoted just moments ago, though he had not known it – The Times Have Changed…

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Harry came in the house all excited. He had seen Winger, Albus' owl perched on the window. Ginny however was standing at the table looking perplexed. A letter, yet unopened was in her hands. She smiled as she saw Harry. They kissed. As she pulled away, he finally mouthed, "What's the matter, dear?"

"Albus' letter has arrived. He must have already been sorted. It will be Gryffindor, won't it?" she asked, nervous. Her hands a bit shaking, she opened the letter. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again. Then as her eyes darted to the letter, she closed them again.

"You read and tell me. I can't do it. It wasn't the hard with James Sirius, but Albus, he's different"

Harry took the letter in his hand. Ginny watched as his eyes went to and fro down the letter. He looked up gravely and said, "Its Slytherin"

Ginny was lost. What could she say? All of her family had been in Gryffindor. Not now. A very piece of her heart had been sorted in Slytherin. That meant the house couldn't be so bad, did it? Infact, the house must have improved so much that it was worth of her son. HER SON.

Harry had been reading her thoughts. She looked at him. "Great, isn't it? Finally someone in the family has got cunning in them. My family has always been kind of pathetic at that. I wonder how George is goind to react! Shan't hear the end of it, but then it's George. Doesn't matter what he says, does it?" She asked cheerily

"Come here, sweety" Harry said. As she put herself in his arms, he continued "Slytherin was one of the founders of Hogwarts. He was Gryffindor's best friend. That means the houses are meant to be friends. And I'm really glad you accepted the fact that Albus is in Slytherin and didn't announce to disown him as Ron would've. Here read the letter" Saying so, he thrust the letter in her hand. As she went down it, she sat up straight.

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed "How could you? My son's in Gryffindor! How could you say that he was is Slytherin? That is a stupid joke and I can't believe I fell for It! Anyway! I'm gonna make you pay for it !"

And as Harry put his arms round her waist, she pushed him away, saying "...like this"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

"WHAT IN THE MERLIN'S NAME IS THIS? DRACO, WHAT IS THIS? MY GRANDCHILD, A GRYFFINDOR? HE BELONG TO THE CLAN OF MALFOYS, NOT SOME BLOOD-TRAITORS. A MALFOY IN THAT COMMON ROOM, WITH ALL THOSE MUD-BLOODS AND ALL? HOW DARE HE? THE SORTING HAT'S GONE CRAZY! I AM INFORMING THE MINISTRY AT ONCE TO TELL THEM TO CHANGE THAT CHILD'S HOUSE!" Lucius Malfoy was shouting in the hallway of Malfoy Manor with his son and daughter in law perfectly out of earshot.

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT. I MAY CONTINUE THIS IF I HAVE A NICE RESPONSE OR IF YOU WANT. I'M SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY SPELLING MISTAKES, I'M A VERY BAD EDITOR. THANK YOU FOR PATIENTLY READING UNTO THE END!**


End file.
